everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Laurent Diaphane
Laurent Diaphane is the son of Princess Minon-Minette and King Souci from Princess Minon-Minette, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Pink Fairy Book. Info Name: Laurent Diaphane Age: 15 Parent's Story: Princess Minon-Minette Alignment: Royal Roommate: Simon Paisible Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to explore the skies freely. My "Magic" Touch: I can make myself light as air. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Cassandra Tychi. I think she's a good fit for me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a stuttering problem, and I don't like to talk too much. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It involves learning how to fly with magic. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I'm very awkward around girls. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Simon. I can definitely relate to him. Character Appearance Laurent is below average height, with auburn hair parted in the middle and blue eyes. Wears a turquoise shirt and pants and a dark blue hat with turquoise feathers. On his feet are yellow shoes. Personality Laurent is a kind, caring young man who was born with a terrible stutter. Laurent does not like to talk because he has often been made fun of for stuttering. He is very fond of flying kites. Laurent is also fond of reading about kites and studying their history - his family collect kites from all over the world. Laurent is especially fond of the kites flown at festivals in Asia. Biography Hello! I'm Laurent Diaphane. I'll tell you about my parents. My father Souci was raised by a fairy, and he came off as rude to many people. My father first wanted to marry the princess Diaphana, but she blew away soon after they met. He then met and fell in love with Princess Minon-Minette, but was eventually separated from her by fate. The two endured many hardships, but eventually reunited in the air. I have inherited the ability to float away like my mother and father, though I think I take after my mother more. I'm going to Ever After High, and over here I can show my ability to fly. I often float in the air to travel. However, I can control myself to prevent from blowing away. Still, it doesn't always work, and I get blown away sometimes. When it doesn't work, I try finding ways to suppress it. But flying isn't always easy. Sometmes I crash to the ground. My flying is said to have been an influence from my father's time with the princess Diaphana, which is where my family gets their surname. Being able to fly, I can communicate well with birds. My mother is a lover of birds. In our kingdom, birds are in the service of royalty - we have huge teratorn birds that help us patrol the skies. They'll even let me ride on their backs. I'm close with a lot of smaller birds too, Zoltan Turul keeps me updated on bird news. My destiny is much more than flying - it also means I'll have to do hard labor under the fairy Grimace for refusing a suitor, plus trying to protect my kingdom. I've still got a long way to go, but I won't mind doing hard work. I am also very good at basketball since I can jump very high. At first other kids told me I was too short to play, but I refuse to let my lack of height get in the way. I don't think I have a chance at going professional since I'm too short. One huge problem I have is my speech impediment. I am a stutterer, and it's hard for me to talk out loud. I try to avoid talking because I often feel embarrassed. I prefer typing or writing things out. I try to control my stutter while I'm in public, but when I'm in my room I let it all out. It's hard to control it, but I try the best I can. I take speech classes to help me. Mr. Dodo is a great teacher, even if he uses a lot of big words that confuse me. I prefer writing things out to talking, so this biography was a piece of cake! Trivia *Laurent has two older sisters, Marguerite and Victoire, an an older brother named Basile. *Laurent has a pet female peregrine falcon named Mignon. Mignon has white feathers. *Laurent's surname means "diaphanous" in French. Diaphanous refers to light, delicate fabrics. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Liam O'Brien. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princess Minon-Minette